<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И потом он этого не сделал by Солар (DragonSolar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105072">И потом он этого не сделал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80'>Солар (DragonSolar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- И как ты только могла полюбить такого дурака, Ниота?<br/>- Я смотрела на тебя, такого безумно увлечённого, влюблённого в Энтерпрайз и своё дело, и невольно думала: "как бы самозабвенно этот мужчина мог любить меня".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И потом он этого не сделал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какой дурак сказал, что оружие холодно?</p><p>Ухура задумчиво покрутила клинок меж пальцев. Блеск металла в свете корабельных ламп её завораживал, рождая в груди странный, доселе незнакомый трепет. Он вообще когда-нибудь чувствовал, как оно своей тяжестью оттягивает пальцы, посылая по телу волны тепла, а сердце заставляя бешено биться в груди? Видел ли он когда-нибудь как блики света играют на острых гранях, готовых от одного неверного движения обагриться алой кровью?</p><p>Глупец.</p><p>Возможно Ухура всё же возьмёт пару уроков у Сулу.</p><p>— Мисс Ухура, — равнодушный голос старпома выдернул её из мыслей. Девушка подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась, демонстрируя своё внимание. — Вам стоит переодеться в стандартную форму.</p><p>— Да, лейтенант, хватит смущать команду, — с довольной улыбкой поддержал его Кирк, стреляя в друга насмешливым взглядом.</p><p>Ниота оглядела свой наряд. Алый топ, обнажающий плоский живот с проступающими очертаниями кубиков пресса, короткая косая юбка, открывающая вид на длинные, стройные ноги в высоких сапогах. Пожалуй, имперская форма ей нравилась. Ухура была в ней неотразима и прекрасно об этом знала.</p><p>Девушка вальяжно поднялась с кресла, не выпуская из пальцев рукоять клинка.</p><p>— Как скажете, капитан.</p><p>— Да бросьте! — возразил Сулу, отвлекающийся на девушку едва ли не чаще всех остальных вместе взятых. — Никто не смущён, правда, ребят? — Мужчина оглянулся на коллег в поисках поддержки, но все благоразумно уткнулись в свои консоли. Один только Павел позволил себе неприлично широкую улыбку. — Предатели, — полушутливо буркнул Хикару и вернулся к приборам.</p><p>Ухура стрельнула глазами на забавляющегося капитана и хмурящегося старпома и, гибкой тенью обогнув перила, встала напротив раздосадованного мужчины, облокачиваясь на консоль. Почти также она стояла всего пару часов назад на зеркальном Энтерпрайз, перед зеркальным Сулу, который смотрел не с восхищением и обожанием, приятным покалыванием отзывающимся на коже, а с липкой жаждой, от которой хотелось скорее отмыться. Быть может в других условиях у них с Хикару и получилось бы что-нибудь.</p><p>— Сулу, друг мой, — медовым голосом обратилась девушка к мужчине, купаясь в его тёплом взгляде. — Помнится, вы предлагали научить меня фехтованию.</p><p>— Буду рад оказать вам эту услугу, мисс Ухура, — очаровательно улыбнувшись кивнул мужчина.</p><p>— Мисс Ухура, — с едва различимой ноткой неодобрения напомнил о себе старпом. Почти одновременно с этим открылись двери турболифта, впуская на мостик главного инженера.</p><p>— Простите, мистер Спок, — учтиво произнесла девушка и посмотрела на собранного и неприятно озадаченного Скотта.</p><p>— Капитан, что-то случилось?</p><p>— Ничего, — тут же насторожился Кирк.</p><p>— Тогда зачем вы меня вызвали? — Ещё более напрягся инженер.</p><p>— Должно быть, сбой после бури, Монтгомери, — вклинилась Ухура, мягко улыбаясь шотландцу. <i>Монтгомери</i>. Имя тяжелое и вместе с тем тягучее, как гречишный мёд, идеально подходящее своему обладателю. Теперь Ниота звучит по-другому. Приторная сладость голоса сменилась обволакивающим футером, деликатным и нежным. Скотт, до этого всё своё внимание уделявший капитану и старпому, наконец посмотрел на неё. Недоумённо дёрнул бровями и неловко отвёл глаза.</p><p>— Кхм, не думаю, что это так. Но я обязательно проверю.</p><p>Рядом смешливо хмыкнул Сулу и лишь тогда девушка посмотрела на него. Ниота не могла оставить его насмешливый и слегка печальный взгляд без ответа. Мягко улыбнулась и едва заметно пожала покатыми плечами. <i>Простите, Хикару</i>. Мужчина лишь отрицательно качнул головой, не переставая улыбаться, и кивнул себе за спину, всё своё внимание отдавая консоли. Ухура перевела взгляд на Скотта и успела перехватить его косой взгляд.</p><p>— Господа, я бы настоятельно просил вас вернуться к работе, — раздался на мостике голос разума.</p><p>— Конечно, мистер Спок, — покорно кивнула Ухура и направилась к лифту, провожаемая взглядом Скотта. Уже у открытых дверей связистка обернулась. — Разве вам не нужно в инженерный, мистер Скотт?</p><p>— Конечно, мисс, — всё же спохватился мужчина.</p><p>Мягко рассмеялся капитан.</p><p>— Аккуратнее, Скотти, кошки не любят осторожных крыс.</p><p>— Капитан! — возмущенно отозвался инженер и поспешил к лифту, где уже стояла ожидающая его Ухура.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Двери с тихим шипением закрылись, отрезая их от мостика, и мужчина тут же ощутил повисшее между ними напряжение. Ниота стояла в противоположном углу, смотря подчеркнуто в двери. С прямой спиной и гордо поднятым подбородком. В открытой имперской одежде с поблёскивающим на поясе кинжалом. Восхитительная. Недоступная.<p>Ухура, не поворачивая головы, скосила карие глаза и, из-под пушистых чёрных ресниц, посмотрела на своего спутника. По её губам скользнула тонкая усмешка. Насмешка, адресованная единственному зрителю. Монтгомери отвёл взгляд и сжал руку на поручне.</p><p>
  <i>Кошки не любят осторожных крыс.</i>
</p><p>Ухура была кошкой. Черной чаузи. Общительная, своенравная, независимая. Требующая уважения и сама выбирающая руки, которые её погладят. А он, выходит, та самая осторожная крыса, прячущаяся в свою нору, как только почует кошачий дух, делающая вид, что не замечает плотоядных взглядов в направлении своей несчастной, потрёпанной шкуры.</p><p>Скотт стукнул по панели, останавливая лифт и сделал решительный шаг к девушке. Хватит. </p><p><i>Кошки не любят осторожных крыс.</i> </p><p>Ухура вскинула удивлённый взгляд, слегка отступая к стене. Мозолистые руки с мелкими шрамами от постоянной работы с механизмами легли по обе стороны от неё, зажимая в углу. У Скотти сердце тяжело бухает в груди от страха ошибиться. Он так отчетливо чувствует недостаток алкоголя в крови, что почти пропускает.</p><p>Понимание и радость в коньячных глазах.</p><p>Широкую счастливую улыбку с белеющей кромкой зубов меж полных губ.</p><p>Долгожданный поцелуй опьяняет хлеще любимого скотча, а потом…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— А потом он этого не сделал, — вклинивается в стройный рассказ насмешливый голос.<p>— Ниота, — укоризненно тянет Монтгомери, под тихие смешки детей смотря на забавляющуюся жену.</p><p>— Врать детям нехорошо, Монти.</p><p>Лёгкой походкой женщина приблизилась к близким и зарылась ладонью в жесткие волосы мужа. Скотти прикрыл глаза и подался на ласку, вновь вызывая у десятилеток весёлые смешки. Ухура слегка склонилась к ним и, заговорщески подмигнув, вполголоса зашептала.</p><p>— Ваш папа был тем ещё увальнем. Я полмиссии за ним бегала, а он ничего кроме своих шестерёнок в упор не видел. Представляете?</p><p>— А как ты его всё же поймала? — в тон матери протянула Давина, во все глаза рассматривая родителей. Нтанда согласно кивнул, молчаливо поддерживая сестру.</p><p>— А это мы расскажем вам в следующий раз. Время сказки прошло.</p><p>— Па-а-а-ап!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну вот, теперь они будут думать, что их отец трус, раз никак не мог решиться пригласить на свидание девушку, в которую был влюблён, — отчасти расстроено протянул мужчина.<p>Ухура обняла его за плечо, одну руку положив на слегка колющуюся щеку.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей, Монтгомери. Теперь они будут думать, что их отец добрый, чуткий и тактичный. И что он безумно любил их мать, раз так боялся испортить даже не дружбу, знакомство, что было между ними.</p><p>— Я и сейчас люблю, — нарочито недовольно буркнул мужчина, нежась под ласковыми прикосновениями и вызывая у жены нежную улыбку.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, дорогой.</p><p>— И как ты только могла полюбить такого дурака, Ниота?</p><p>— Я смотрела на тебя, такого безумно увлечённого, влюблённого в Энтерпрайз и своё дело, и невольно думала: «как бы самозабвенно этот мужчина мог любить меня». Вот только я не учла, что от этого любить свою работу меньше ты не станешь и мне всю жизнь придётся делить тебя с Энтерпрайз.</p><p>— Ния…</p><p>— Ш-ш-ш. Я ни разу не пожалела о своём решении. Я люблю тебя, Монтгомери Скотт. А теперь идём спать. Завтра будет сложный день.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Кошки не любят осторожных крыс. При всём уважении, капитан, но чтобы вы в <b>таких</b> кошках понимали.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>